Of Tongues, Lips, and Fingertips
by angel-eyes8611
Summary: "No, I won't say it." Gaara's eyes narrowed in displeasure. Those were not the words he wanted. 'If she won't say what I want', Gaara thought darkly, 'then I won't give her what she wants.' In which Sakura eludes and Gaara pursues, seducing the long, sought-after words right out of her pretty, little mouth. One-shot lemon. Consider it a "Falling Inside The Black" tangent of sorts.


**_~*Of Tongues, Lips, and Fingertips*~_**

* * *

"_Say _it..." Gaara hissed, voice dangerously low. The threat remained unsaid, but hung heavily in the air as an implication. Roseate hair framed a set of large eyes, burning with a determined green fire. He glowered back at her, a predatory gleam in his gaze.

"No." Denied a pair of full, pink lips. Gaara stepped closer to her until his lean chest bumped against her heaving one, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides in barely contained irritation. He looked down at her, eyes narrowed in displeasure and jaw clenched tightly, but Sakura was not intimidated in the least. She met his gaze unflinchingly, a stormy seafoam meeting a defiant emerald, and raised her chin in determination.

"I won't-" Sakura denied further, but her words were abruptly cut off when Gaara's mouth descended upon hers with a fervor unrivaled. Her hands came up instinctively to pushed him away but his own flashed out to pin hers in place above her head against the wall behind her. Gaara's grip on her wrists was painfully uncomfortable but no matter how hard she strained against him Sakura could not break his hold. Telltale signs of her restraint would be evident in the morning in the form of dark bruises on her pale skin, they both knew; a matching hand print round each delicate wrist.

Sakura stopped resisting once she realized her attempts at doing so were fruitless, yet Gaara's grasp never faltered. His mouth continued to move against hers, willing her to comply, as he advanced in his onslaught. A skillful tongue traced the seal of her mouth, begging for entrance, but Sakura's lips remained pressed together tightly in a firm line, unmoving. Gaara squeezed her hands tighter under his already crushing grip and Sakura let out a painful gasp, allowing him the opportunity to slip his tongue through her briefly parted lips.

Gaara explored the hot cavern that was her mouth, leaving no mere centimeter neglected in his quest. Sakura's mind became blurry, her resolve slowly slipping away, and she hesitantly started to kiss him back. He groaned at her submission, Sakura feeling the deep rumble in his chest against her own rather than hearing it with her ears. With each sensual stroke of his tongue against her own, Sakura couldn't remember for the life of her why she had been so resistant to begin with. When the need for oxygen became too great for either of them to ignore they broke apart, a single string of saliva left unbroken between their mouths like glistening spider's silk.

"Sakura..." Each syllable was caressed by his deep, raspy voice as he dragged out her name on his lips, tasting it like a fine wine. The analogy was appropriate considering Gaara was very much intoxicated on the woman before him. Sakura felt a ripple of pleasure jolt down to the pit of her stomach at the sound of her name on his lips, like music to her ears. Why had she been so resistant before?

"My beloved, _darling_ Sakura..." Ah, now she remembered. Terms of endearment were not something the Kazekage was particularly accustomed to, much less fond of; it was this fact that reminded Sakura of their situation. Not only was he using them on her now but he was laying it on thick, which could only mean...

"_Please..._" Gaara rasped, equal parts begging and warning.

"No." Sakura denied, his plead long expected. As if he hadn't heard her refusal Gaara swept down on her once more, blazing a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down the alabaster skin of her neck and leaving behind gooseflesh in its wake. Sakura suppressed a moan and bit her lip though she laid her head back against the wall, baring her neck to him for further access. This act did not go unnoticed by Gaara, and he smirked before continuing his journey down her skin. Sakura couldn't hold back her gasp of pleasure and surprise when his moist tongue snaked out and trailed down her neck to her chest, which was now heaving with heavy, labored breaths. Seeing as his hands were currently occupied Gaara took the zipper of her vest in his mouth and used his teeth to pull it down, thus freeing her chest to his exploration. She shivered lightly as the air conditioning in his office chilled her, making her rosy peaks grow into firm tips. Without further ado, Gaara's tongue trailed down to those soft mounds tentatively. He traced the outside of her right nipple before latching onto it, teeth biting down gently. At the sensation of his hot mouth suckling and nibbling on her breasts, taking turns on both, Sakura could hold back her desire no longer.

"Mm, _Gaara..._" Sakura moaned breathlessly. He stopped his ministrations at the sound of his name and released her nipple with a wet sounding pluck. Seeing as she was no longer fighting against him, Gaara released her hands to grip her face and behold her visage. Sakura's face was flushed, her skin feverish to the touch, and her glistening lips trembled with her shaky breaths. Gaara licked his own slowly in response while he continued to note her other features, preserving them to memory. Her half-lidded, green eyes were dark with need, her mind clouded with an almost tangible lust, and she used her free hands to roam his back aimlessly before pulling him closer to her.

"Say it-" It was Gaara's turn to be cut off as Sakura yanked him forcefully back down to her mouth once again. Unlike her, he was more than willing to comply as their tongues wrestled together in a battle of dominance, the slick sensation causing Sakura to grow moist with desire. She shifted restlessly, her thighs brushing together in an attempt to cause some of that sweet friction which would bring Sakura the release she so desperately sought. This, too, did not go unnoticed by Gaara.

As if to answer her unsaid pleas his fingers traveled down her exposed chest down to her stomach, where Gaara took his time and made leisurely circles around her navel. His fingertips lightly brushed her sensitive skin, teasing her, testing her, before dipping down underneath the waistband of Sakura's shorts. She attempted to grind herself forward into the palm of his hand but Gaara pinned her hips against the wall with his free hand, rendering her immobile. He smirked in satisfaction, knowing it wouldn't be long until she finally gave in. Gaara proceeded to softly apply minimal pressure, like the touch of a feather, over her pearl; Sakura took a sharp intake of breath in response, her body growing rigid in anticipation. The pleased sigh that followed encouraged Gaara to continue, his fingers growing slick with her juices as he slid them up and down her entrance without actually penetrating. His mouth traced the outer shell of her ear, biting and lightly tugging at her lobe. Sakura whimpered incoherently and her knees grew weak.

"Just _say_ it already..." Gaara demanded aggressively, growing impatient. She remained silent, too focused on the sweet torture he was inflicting upon her senses. "Please...!" Sakura's eyes fluttered open at his begging request, revealing the lust she had so desperately tried to control in vain. Gaara continued his assault on her body and waited for those sweet words to inevitably fall from her mouth...

"No, I won't say it." Gaara's eyes narrowed in displeasure. Those were _not_ the words he wanted. _If she won't say what I want,_ Gaara thought darkly, _then I won't give her what she wants. _

Gaara's hand slipped out of her shorts and he brought it up to his lips in fascination before he enveloped the slicked digit into his mouth, sucking the fluid off completely, while keeping eye contact with her all the while; Sakura shuddered in response and mewled at the intense sight and Gaara grabbed her roughly by the upper arm to guide her over to his desk. With a single swipe of his arm, everything on his desk was sent flying with utter disregard and was thrown onto the floor with a loud series of crashes. The sound of shattered glass did not slow him down or hinder him in the least, and Sakura was simply too preoccupied to notice. Gaara picked Sakura up by her hips and set her on the edge of the table and before she could inquire what he was doing the man gripped both her shorts and panties to pull them off in one fluid motion. Her eyes widened in surprise and she blushed, now only dressed in her knee high sandals while Gaara was, to her dismay, still fully clothed. Well, she would take care of that right away.

Before Gaara could make his next move Sakura reached forward and swiftly unbuckled his vest with practiced ease, then unzipped his jacket. Gaara obliged momentarily and slipped them off his shoulders, leaving his lean, pale, naked torso available for Sakura to ogle openly. She grinned, eyes narrowing with satisfaction. Gaara smirked at her, knowing she was almost ready to admit defeat. Oh, how he _longed_ to hear those words... Her surrender would be such a sweet victory, and he would have his victory- even if it meant torturing her into submission. Sadist he was, Gaara certainly wouldn't mind. In fact, he'd thoroughly enjoy every moment of it.

Gaara pushed her down until she laid flat on her back, sprawled across his desk. He rather liked the sight of Sakura, flushed and wanting, on his work desk. He would never see the workplace as boring ever again with this memory. His eyes gleamed mischievously at his thoughts. Sakura shivered at the wolf-like expression the Kazekage now wore, as if he was a predator... And she, his prey. Gaara hovered over her and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss before slowly suckling his way down her luscious body. His tongue slid out and tasted her alabaster skin, savoring the salt mixed with arousal, and he stopped to dip his tongue into her navel. Sakura gasped and squirmed under him, but he held her down firmly. Gaara heard her whimpers of pleasure and grinned. She was close to giving in... He could feel it. Just a little more, and he would win.

Gaara's hands traveled down until one traced the inside of her creamy thigh and the other rubbed against her slick opening, which practically pulsated with need. Sakura gave a strangled cry at the waves of pleasure he was giving her, gripping his shoulders until her nails dug into his skin. He hissed at the pain, sweat mixing in the bloodied claw marks, and a new found lust made him shudder. But no... He mustn't get too caught up with himself. He had to make her say the words first. Gaara began to kiss the inside of her thigh, each kiss closer to her sweet spot than the last, until Sakura could feel his hot breath on her sex though there was no longer any physical contact.

"Gaara...!" She cried, lacing her fingers into the russet locks of his hair between her legs. Her eyes snapped open when she felt his tongue circle around her pearl, and Sakura's head lolled back and hit the surface of the desk with a thud. He pumped a single finger deep inside her and licked her folds simultaneously, lapping up the fluid there. Her thighs opened for him unashamed like a wanton, and Gaara smirked for the umpteenth time. Sakura moaned and whimpered incoherently, her back arching up to push her mound further onto his mouth. Gaara's free hand immediately slammed down upon her hips to keep her steady and he growled at her attempt to take control. His tongue continued to suckle at the sensitive, swollen button and he took his finger out of her only to resume the thrusts with two digits. Sakura gasped at the larger intrusion and her world narrowed as she got closer and closer to that sweet, sweet release...

"_Say it_, Sakura... Say it, and I will put you out of your _misery..._" Gaara groaned, his words muffled in her sex. Sakura mewled, ignoring his words and concentrating on that elusive release, when he stopped entirely. She looked down at him in dismay, whimpering in disappointment, when his fingers were replaced by his hard throbbing length, entering her in a rough thrust. Sakura gasped in equal parts shock and pleasure, and moaned longingly. Gaara's lips descended upon hers and she whimpered into his mouth- a strangely pleading sound- and he slid his hands down to her hips, holding her immobile as _he_ controlled their tempo. Gaara would not allow her to gain any control, especially when she would not even say the words he so desperately wanted to hear...

Gaara pinned both her hands down above her head in one of his, denying her free reign to do as she pleased with them, and used the other to keep her hips in place as he continued to plunge into her heat, her slick juices thoroughly coating them both. Sakura bucked underneath him uncontrollably and locked her ankles around his waist as each intrusion became deeper and faster, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. When she was almost there, she could literally _feel_ the upcoming waves of release, Sakura moaned his name in anticipation and threw her head back with a wail. Gaara was not much better, and at the sound of his name his thrusts became less controlled and more frantic. A strangled cry heralded Sakura's climax and her vaginal walls spasmed around him, clenching him tightly inside her and milking him for all he was worth. Gaara stiffened and thrusted his hips forward once more in a ragged plunge, hard and deep, and he moaned with his release as his seed filled her to the brim; a bit of the hot, white fluid seeped out from where their bodies were joined.

After a few moments they both caught their respective breaths, and Gaara rolled off of her onto the other side of the desk. After flicking a stray pen out from under his back he pulled Sakura close and she buried her face into his chest in a post-coital snuggle. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her roseate locks affectionately, fully sated. He closed his black-rimmed eyes, utterly content, when Sakura spoke- but her words were lost in his chest.

"Hn?" He grunted, pulling away to look down at her in confusion. Sakura looked at him through her lashes, face still flushed from earlier.

"...I love you." She repeated the special words, the words he had so desperately wanted to hear from her all along. He cocked a non-existent brow at her.

"...Do you have to fight me over it _every_ time?" He deadpanned, expression blank but voice laced with mock exasperation. Sakura giggled and snuggled up closer to the warmth of his chest, her warm, light breaths tickling his skin. Gaara happily complied, wrapping his arms around her tightly. His previous question was rhetorical, as they both new, but she answered it anyway.

"It's more fun that way."

* * *

A/N: Review and tell me what you think! The title inspired the story in a random moment of perversion, where Gaara has to seduce his lovely wife into telling him "I love you". Hope you liked it! X3


End file.
